1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a structure of signal transmission line, especially to a structure of signal transmission line able to transmit signals fast, having lower radio frequency and magnetic field interference, less static electricity, lower attenuation rate and smaller distortion. It is suitable particularly for use in signal transmission lines such as those for speakers, guitar wires, microphones etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional signal lines, conductors for transmitting signals generally are divided into the kinds of single conductors and conductors with multiple mutually entangled cores. A single conductor, for example, such as the structure of coaxial cable shown in FIG. 1, is characterized by: the insulation layer enveloping a conductor 1 is formed as a coaxial cable by combining with a cylinder member 2 made by press shaping of PE, a Mylar tape 3 made from aluminum foil, an obscuring layer 4 made by knitting copper lines and a PVC enveloping member 5.
The coaxial cable is a round PE pipe made by press shaping, in order to lower its electric capacity and attenuation rate. However, the effect of insulation of PE is not the best, and the obscuring layer is not able to make 100% obscuring, it is still a problem to be solved that the degree of mutual interference among a magnetic field, radio frequencies and static electricity is still quite high, and refraction or reflection of transmitted signals can be induced during transmission.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a structure of signal transmission line to separately transmit signals of high and low frequencies to lower the skin effect.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide a structure of signal transmission line able to transmit signals fast, having lower attenuation rate, smaller distortion and superior quality.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of signal transmission line having the effect of reducing static electricity and lowering radio frequency and magnetic field interference.
To achieve the above stated objects, the present invention is comprised of a core portion, a middle material layer and a coating layer. The present invention is characterized by that: the core portion includes at least one transmission medium enveloped with an insulation layer; the coating layer includes at least one layer; the middle material layer is provided between the core portion and the coating layer, and is comprised of at least a metallic-wire knitting layer and a paper wrapping layer. By separated transmitting of signals of high and low frequencies with the core portion when the latter is a conductor unit with plural cores (transmission media), the skin effect is lowered; and by providing more than one obscuring layers, the degree of mutual interference among a magnetic field, radio frequencies and static electricity can be lowered, and thereby, transmission with lower attenuation rate, smaller distortion and superior quality can be obtained.
The present invention will be apparent after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.